


The Great Divide

by orphan_account



Series: Fill the Void [43]
Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Background Poly Relationships - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Fake AH Crew, FakeHaus, M/M, or at the very least it's bugrudging acquaintances to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Geoff calls for a truce with the only other notorious gang in Los Santos (Gunhaus), the rest of the Fakes are none to happy about the call. But Geoff rarely cares for what they want and has his eyes dead set on a large heist they need to pull off with Gunhaus.Ryan just so happens to pull the short straw to be partnered with one of the rival crew members, and he didn't expect for their partnership to turn out the way that it did.
Relationships: Ryan Haywood/Adam Kovic
Series: Fill the Void [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663750
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	The Great Divide

It starts like this:

Geoff calls them all together for a meeting and says, “We’re extending a truce to Gunhaus in favour of bringing in a high profile target that we both need access to.”

The target in question is Meg Turney. Her status locally and abroad makes her valuable asset to any crew, and it just so happens that the two largest crews in Los Santos both need her knowledge and expertise on art heists. The two largest crews being the Fakes and Gunhaus. They have a sort of rivalry that often ends in a lot of property damage and bruised egos. Geoff is none too pleased about the rivalry and very much would rather work alongside with them seeing as they have a considerable hold over the western half of the city. He respects Gunhaus, he really does. His team on the other hand—

“Those cunts? Are you for real?” is Michaels’ _loud_ opinion.

“Oh, fuck me,” is Jeremy’s, thumping his head back against chair.

“Now, now,” Geoff says. “If we’re going to be stealing Carvaggios and selling them to the highest bidder, then we’re doing it right, and Meg _has to_ pass through Gunhaus territory. And I’m sick of this little feud we have going on. You know how much money that ruined Audi cost me? _A lot,_ Michael. Besides. I only need _one_ of you to go on this trip, and seeing as Jack is busy with additional pre-heist work, I only trust one of you to partner up with a Gunhaus member to get to Meg.” He then lifts a finger and points directly at Ryan.

Ryan frowns. “What? Why me?”

“Because, despite all your false macho demeanor and creepy face paint, you’re the only one I trust not to get a Gunhaus member killed and start an actual feud in the city that will only wrack up a body count. Now,” Geoff says, stepping away from the head of the table to pace around his various crew members. “While Ryan and this Gunhaus member are on their way to pick up a _valuable_ asset, I will not tolerate any activities that end in the harm of a Gunhaus member. No pot shots. No street races. No getting drunk in a bar and fighting them. Got it?”

He receives some groans and half-hearted commitments.

“Got it?” he says again, sterner this time.

Then he receives a resounding ‘yes’ and dismisses the meeting. Before Ryan can slink off and ruminate about traveling with a Gunhaus member, Geoff keeps him back. “Thought I’d talk to you in private about this,” he says. “You’re going to Seattle. Meg’s going to fly in from Tokyo and you’re going to provide security detail to get her here. It’s too dangerous for her to fly in here. Someone will get her name and be there to get her before we do.”

“Who am I going with, Geoff?” he asks because he needs to know, need to plan for what might be a week long trip with any member of Gunhaus. He’s mostly worried about James and Lawrence. Both are wild cards. Both seek out trouble because they can’t help themselves. Bruce is steady, as the de facto leader of the group, but Ryan has seen his bruised knuckles, knows he’s got a protective streak a mile wide. Elyse and Matt would both be good to travel with. Elyse is a bubblier personality, but Ryan’s seen her cut to people with just her words alone. Plus she’s chatty. Him, not so much. Matt would be ideal. He’s quiet, work efficient, but Ryan’s heard he’s prone to disappearing without a word, so, maybe a strikeout in the reliable category. And, well, that only leaves him with—

“By the luck of the draw, you get Kovic,” Geoff says. 

“Kovic,” Ryan says.

Geoff nods. “I’m hoping you guys can at least meet midway. You’re leaving tomorrow, buddy boy. Get to packing.”

As Ryan goes about getting ready for the trip, he reflects on what he knows about Kovic

Kovic, Adam. Sniper, driver, and all around muscle for Gunhaus. And from Ryan’s own personal research into Gunhaus when they started to become a nuisance to the Fakes, he’s the _heart_ of Gunhaus. He doesn’t know what it is about Kovic, but the rest of Gunhaus do what they can to keep him safe, keep him out of harm’s way. They set themselves a foot in front of him when they’re squaring up with a rival. They all gravitate around him in their various ways. Ryan’s done reconnaissance to get photos of the group in their early days, and he has more photos of Adam in lip lock with various members of Gunhaus than he knows what to do with. Of course, that’s nothing new to Ryan. His own crew has their own messy flings as well. He just has no idea what to expect from this arrangement.

The next morning his crew rendezvous with Gunhaus. It feels like a bit much to have both crews here to send them off, but Ryan gets it. They’re just showing off, posturing, making sure nothing bad is going to happen to their crew mate (and lover, however you wish to define what Ryan has going on on the side).

Their car is a moderate luxury style SUV meant for comfort and style. But also reinforced to the max for those situations that you find yourself in and need a little reinforcement.

Ryan drives. Kovic sits in the front seat, mostly keeping his eyes on the passing scenic route their taking—to avoid any suspicious tails—or looking to his phone which is no doubt being sent continuous texts from a nervous crew. Which is why Ryan turned off his phone and chucked it in the glove compartment.

So Ryan has eyes, right? He can tell when someone is objectively beautiful. Every time Kovic shifts in his seat, Ryan turns his head only a little so he can look at him just a bit more out of the corner of his eye. Kovic is a mystery. He’s muscle bound with broad shoulders, rough hands from working guns and steering wheels. He’s got a resting bitch face, a crude haircut that shows off a mean looking scar running above his right ear. He looks _mean._ But Ryan can’t help but see a softness running underneath him. He’s seen him beardless before—from what he heard through the grapevine, _a shaving accident_ —and the round face gives him a softer look. Kovic’s _soft._ Which might explain why Gunhaus is so protective over him.

After a few hours into their trip, Kovic turns on the radio. Immediately, America’s Top 40 comes on over the speakers to which Kovic makes a statement of distaste. “You like this crap?”

“Oh, what? Nah. Not at all. Um. Gavin usually takes control of the pre-sets. I have no preference.”

“Whoa, seriously?” Kovic says. “Like. Music is the one thing that makes life worth it. Now come on. What do you listen to?”

It certainly breaks the ice, makes the road trip go a bit smoother. They talk about music for a considerable time, Kovic flipping through a few stations to give them both a listen. Ryan finds himself relaxing a bit, actually engaging Kovic in conversation, which usually never happens with Ryan. Ryan’s more of the type that stands there stoically in the corner at a party. But with Kovic, he doesn’t need to be performing some sort of role. He can just be him. And it’s nice.

Their scenic route takes them a bit longer than if they had simply decided to stick to the major highways. It takes them along sleepy little towns and desolate farmland. They make stops along the way—the average truck stops, diners, and gas stations. As he’s filling up the gas tank, Ryan watches as Kovic stretches out his back, stretches his arms up, to the side, his shirt riding up to show a sliver of skin above his belt. Suddenly, Ryan feels something stir in his gut. He looks away before anything else progresses.

“Ready to go?” he asks.

Kovic groans. “Mm. Yeah, I guess.”

“Something the matter?” he asks as they both get into the SUV and buckle up.

“Just … road travel,” he says. “I think it’s fucking up my back.”

“Hm,” says Ryan. Now. He could do one of two things here. He could a) offer him some painkillers and a hot water bottle, or b) offer him a massage at the stop over at the next motel. “I could give you a massage.”

Kovic laughs. _Oh, my god. He laughs._ “The big bad Vagabond giving me a massage?” He shrugs. “Stranger things have happened I guess.”

“Hey, I am a _wonderful_ masseuse.”

“Fine. Got nothing else to lose.”

So that’s how Ryan finds him digging out his skin lotion from his bag—which he keeps on hand because his skin gets ridiculously dry—while Kovic divests himself of his shirt and dives stomach first onto the bed.

“You know, if we wanted to make this a _real_ massage therapy, I’d ask you just to wear a towel,” Ryan says.

Kovic laughs into the pillows. “You got to wine and dine me first.”

“Oh? Is that what this type of trip is turning out to be?” He settles himself on the bed, sort of straddles Kovic’s hips.

Kovic sucks in a breath. “You really go full out, don’t you?” He doesn’t say anything about the way Ryan’s perched.

“Trying to make the mood even if I don’t have the baby oil. Lotion’s going to be a bit cold.”

“Mm. I don’t mind.”

Ryan starts by lathering his hands in the lotion and working from the base of his spine and up to his shoulder blades. Eventually, Ryan draws a sound out of Kovic that he’s pretty sure shouldn’t _ever_ escape the bedroom and Ryan feels like a part of him might be going to hell for this. He’s not sure why. He just _is._

Kovic is practically asleep by the time he’s finished. He wipes down his back after he’s done and gets ready for bed. He takes the time to shamelessly admire Adam’s back. How wonderfully _smooth_ it is. Pale. Unmarked.

_Get your head in the game, Vagabond. He’s off limits._

Yeah. That too.

The next morning they’re back on the road and Ryan’s considering adopting a coffee habit.

“You know, I can drive,” Kovic says. “You don’t need to do it all the time.”

“Nah, I like driving. Keeps me focused.”

“Whatever you say.” Kovic stretches out in this seat languidly like a cat. “Whatever you did yesterday, _fuck,_ it worked like a charm. Honestly. Hands of an angel.”

Ryan smirks. “Never been called an angel before.”

“Just the hands,” Kovic says.

“So then what’s the rest of me like. Tell me.”

He sees Kovic turn to face him and study him in detail. “Well, we’ve got the hair of a Greek god.”

“Naturally.”

“And the eyes a sky deity.”

“Mmhm.”

“And the body of what I hope is a WWE champion.”

“Geoff _only_ hires the best.”

“And what I’m hoping is the dick of a horse.”

Ryan bursts out in laughter. “What high hopes you have for me! And you haven’t even seen me shirtless.”

“And _you_ have. Maybe it’s time to set the scales right again?”

“What happened to Mr. Wine and Dine over here?”

“What? That breakfast we just had _wasn’t_ your way of asking me out?”

Ryan smiles and shakes his head. He’s glad he got stuck with Kovic at least. The guy makes for a good time, but he’s worried of overstepping his boundaries—that he’ll do something that will get back to Gunhaus and that’s it. No more Kovic.

“You’re all right, Kovic.”

“Just all right?” Kovic says. “And what’s with this ‘Kovic’ stuff? Makes me feel like I’m a teenager again and my CAS worker’s getting frustrated with me. You can call me, Adam, you know.”

 _Adam._ It suits him. It really does. Adam is the softer side, a softer sound to a guy who _literally_ falls asleep in a patch of sun.

Adam who Ryan will probably never get to know beyond the times the Fakes and Gunhaus work together for once.

It comes to a head when it just sort of _happens._ When they’re trying to move around in a motel room that _woefully_ only has one bed—the motel’s full of college students on Spring Break, _go figure—_ it just so happens that they just bump into each other and, oh, is that Adam’s lips and longing stare?

The kiss is short. Adam makes this sweet little noise and Ryan just wants to _devour_ him, and then he’s pulling back, remember that Gunhaus is literally all over the guy.

“Sorry,” Ryan says. “I just, uh, _tripped?”_

Adam rolls his eyes and plants a hand on Ryan’s chest to keep him in place. “You _really_ think I’m going to buy that?”

“No,” Ryan says. “Just your crew. Really.”

Adam rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “I appreciate your chivalry, but really I just want to kiss you right now.”

“Are … are you sure?”

“Ryan, it’s not like they’re my chaperones or anything. Although, I’m pretty sure James and Elyse will try to follow us if we ever actually go on a date.”

“Wait,” Ryan says, holding up a finger. “So … are you like—”

“The relationship is as open as the Grand Canyon.”

Ryan blinks. _“Oh._ You know. That would explain a lot.”

“So how ’bout that kiss—“

He doesn’t even let him finish his sentence, goes in and kisses Adam senseless, kisses him until he’s on the bed, kisses him until the sun sets and the college kids are hooting and hollering.

“So,” Adam says. “How ’bout taking that shirt off? Show me what the Vagabond’s all about.”

“Think you can handle that?”

“I don’t know. If you don’t wear the mask in bed, I think I might have to call this off.”

“Are you _always_ this chatty in bed?”

“Only if my partner is being an absolute tease. Now let’s _go._ ”

Ryan’s pulled down again and again and again and while a part of him is definitely going to hell, he can at least achieve a piece of heaven for a time.


End file.
